Dark souls crossover template
by Starhammer
Summary: this as of right now is a request, but will change to an actual story
1. Chapter 1

The figure was about to enter battle with an old flaming watcher which was presiding over a coiled sword, or more accurately, the flame. The figure entered the arena in his black golden engraved armour and tattered cloak, with a strange katana in his hand. With a knight following close behind, whose armour was that of the Forossan lion knights, and was wielding a great sword far larger than most weapons of its kind. Upon entering the arena, the flaming knight stood up, pulling the sword out of the bonfire and ran up to the two individuals and raised his sword to strike. The knight in black was the first to react quickly rolling out of the way, while the knight with the great sword simply stabbed his sword into the ground, blocking the attack allowing the knight in black to reposition behind the flaming knight and unleash a multitude of attacks on its back only seeming to make it angry as it turned around and kicked the black knight into a jumble of rocks and swords. But this was a mistake on its part as the knight with the great sword proceeded to go into a low stance before transitioning into a rotating double slash damaging the watcher a lot more than the black knight's slashes, while also causing him to lose his balance allowing a third knight, wearing the old armour of Astora, to get in a critical attack. After the attack the flaming knight fell to one knee before a fourth, wearing the Alva armour came along and almost removed its arm with a curved blade. But this only proved to annoy the flaming knight even further, as it flipped the sword around, before taking hold of the swords blade.

Upon seeing this the four knights quickly went into action as the watcher charged up an attack referred to as SOUL STREAM. Immediately the black knight started running around the flaming knight as it was locked on to him as he was charging it up allowing the other three to close the distance before he let the spell activate as it was attempting to land its attack on the black knight allowing every other knight to start their barrage of attacks. As the knight in red began to spin to build up momentum for his attack, the knight in Blue was charging with his great sword pointing at the flaming knight while the knight with a great sword summoned lightning. Each attack found its mark on the flaming watcher damaging it immensely. It then turned on the three as it sent its own lightning into the air splitting into multiple groups of lightning spears, each group aiming for one of the three that damaged it, only to be hit in the back by a black fireball followed up by a dark curved sword, slicing its armour open revealing flickering flames underneath. This caused the watcher to fall to one knee, three of the four knights attacked thinking the battle was won, only for the watcher to stand up and plunge the blade into the ground, causing an explosion of flames that nearly incinerated the three knights that attacked it leaving one on the ground and the rest reeling from the shock wave.

The watcher then proceeded to walk over to the knight on the ground as it raised its sword into the air and brought it down. Only to be blocked by a blue crested shield, the owner of which being the knight in black who knew it wasn't defeated. The knight then redirected the strike of the blade, allowing his fellow knight to get out of the way. But the other knight was not let off without a cost as the watcher shatters the Estus flask as he made a strike, as the knight tried to run to a safe distance. This was a fatal mistake on the watchers part as attempting to strike the knight left its neck vulnerable, as the black knight then plunged a dagger into its throat, leaving it to struggle with trying to pull it out, Before going limp and turning to ash, leaving behind an immense collection of souls. including the four lord souls.

"How many times does this make it?" asked the blue knight "I don't know." Replied the red knight, the blue knight followed up with "well we can't keep doing this." The black knight then pitches in with "well we don't have to." Before following up with "Not anymore anyway." while picking up the souls of lords. The others then look over at him, with the knight in green says "W-Wait! You mean to tell us that we've collected enough to…" the black knight finishes his sentence "yes, we've gathered enough power to remake the world." All of the knights look over at him, glad that they don't have to repeat the continuous cycles over and over again, the blue knight then yells out "then what are we waiting for then? Let's get it started!"

They all then travel over to the bonfire in the centre of the arena and then raise their hands over the sword inside of it. The black knight looks to the others before saying "so… what sort of world will we make?"

* * *

so this is the template i drew up for a new project. but i have no idea what crossover i should do so please tell me what sort of crossover you want in either reviews or private messaging. that is all thanks for your time

ps. if anyone wants to use this for their own stories feel free to ask

pps. i'd also like some suggestions for the knights names and genders (excluding the fallen knight, i already have that sorted out)


	2. Chapter 2

**If you were expecting this to be a new chapter, you are mistaken. This is actually... an announcment: As of right now, everything is on a hiatus. Reason being is because my dog died about half an hour ago as of posting this, his name was Brutus. And as such, until i get over Brutus' death, i won't posting anything for a while. I hope you understand. Until then, i'll see you next time. Bye for now.**


End file.
